The Kataang Journey
by Twinkletoes626
Summary: The story of Katara and Aang, written in the form of a poem. Watch Katara's feelings for Aang bloom throughout the war.


**Hello! This story is dedicated to prettyshon10, who is, in a word, awesome! It's just a little Kataang poem full of fluff. Enjoy!**

_From South Pole to Fire Nation_

_Oh how I've watched him grow._

_You see, he was just a child_

_when I first saw him in the snow._

_He was gentle._

_He was kind._

_And he took up every thought i__n my mind._

_I brought family back to his life._

_He brought fun back to mine._

_He had to grow so much,_

_But never once did he whine._

_I hated it when he found out that his people died._

_My heart was ripped and stomped upon_

_As he fell into my arms and cried._

_I vowed to protect him,_

_To shield him from the harsh realities of life,_

_And for a while I did well,_

_We had no strife._

_Our relationship soared to new heights,_

_And we saw many interesting sights._

_That was until that fateful day_

_When everything fell apart_

_In Ba Sing Se._

_I watched, awestruck, _

_As he rose into the air,_

_But then something happened_

_That would become a permanent nightmare._

_He screamed as Azula's lightning did its job_

_I caught his falling body_

_Fighting off the desire to sob._

_Feeling like a failure, _

_I doted over him every day._

_Wishing so miserably_

_For the boy who loved to laugh and play._

_When he finally awoke, _

_I thought things would be the same._

_However, I was quite wrong,_

_And it's on him that I place the blame._

_When did he become so charming?_

_It was really quite alarming._

_When I looked his eyes,_

_I felt butterflies._

_Okay, okay,_

_That still happens to this day._

_Anyhow, around him, I had to fight off many a blush_

_And whenever we went on adventures, just the two of us,_

_I felt quite quite a rush._

_Then, I realized his real feelings, which I'd failed to see,_

_When, all of a sudden, on the Day of Black Sun,_

_He kissed me._

_There was quite a spark._

_It was even better_

_Than when we kissed in the dark!_

_From then on, feelings raged,_

_But as a war was going on,_

_I had to keep them caged._

_He was confused and hurt,_

_And our relationship crumbled to the dirt._

_We were still friends, _

_But he didn't come to me anymore,_

_And it was all because of this stupid war._

_All this came to surface when we went to see some stupid play,_

_And I pushed him even further away._

_Afterwards, we rarely spent time alone together._

_This baffled everyone, for you see,_

_We'd always been two birds of a feather._

_How did we save our relationship from doom?_

_Well, it all started when the final battle loomed._

_We got quite a shock_

_From the firelord's son_

_When he told us_

_Of a plan soon to be begun._

_The monk knew he had to fight,_

_But something wasn't quite right._

_He wasn't willing _

_To do something like killing._

_All our feelings _

_Came flowing out._

_We found ourselves_

_Starting to shout._

_The rest of us _

_Just didn't understand_

_What it meant for him _

_To take this stand._

_I was advised to let him think,_

_But then, the next day, he disappeared,_

_Which made my heart sink._

_We searched and searched,_

_But we could find no trace._

_He was just as lost_

_As the entire Air Nomad race._

_The rest of us struggled and fought._

_We vowed to save the world,_

_Avatar or not._

_Zuko battled Azula,_

_Who wanted to rule_

_We expected her to be wicked, but we were wrong,_

_She was even more cruel._

_Zuko took a lightning bolt,_

_And it was all up to me,_

_I realized with a sudden jolt._

_I defeated Azula._

_She was chained._

_But as I watched her lose control,_

_I felt quite pained._

_Suddenly, I remembered,_

_What happened to the Avatar?_

_I scanned the distance,_

_But I could see nothing from afar._

_That is, until, I saw a beautiful sky blue light,_

_And I finally knew,_

_He'd won the fight._

_We're together now,_

_The talk of every town._

_We're at peace._

_We live in bliss._

_And as cheesy as it sounds,_

_We sealed our love with a kiss._

_And now, I have hope_

_That everything will happen as I intend,_

_And I am content to say,_

_The End._

**Well? What are your opinions? Please let me know in a review! :)**


End file.
